


выбирать.

by ilen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Summer Romance, написано: 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: ёнхо возвращается летними грозами и душными ливнями,а тэиль(не) ждет.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	выбирать.

**Author's Note:**

> эстетика к работе в моем паблике: https://vk.com/wall-165315893_109

Густой воздух замер звенящим маревом, и все вокруг тоже застыло, опаленное красными лучами закатного солнца. Словно бы тяжесть нависших над побережьем туч, почти задавивших полосу пожара на горизонте и готовых обрушиться на этот маленький городок, заставила все вокруг затаиться; вдохнуть испуганно и не выдыхать даже — только цикады неугомонные в наступившей предгрозовой тишине звучат истошно, почти истерикой.  
Ёнхо спускается со старого парома, местами выкрашенного временем в ржавчину, последним из немногочисленных пассажиров и тянется в карман за сигаретами больше по привычке, чем из-за чего-то еще. Но это что-то все равно изнутри на ребра давит больно.  
Говорят, что амбициозные дети очень быстро вырастают из своих городов. С Ёнхо это случилось в бездумные семнадцать, и он не жалеет, нет. Потому что этот город застыл не только перед грозой, но и во времени: под ногами трещинами рассыпается проросший травой асфальт, поблескивающий в последних лучах песком осколков, и по нему можно даже с закрытыми глазами — вперед-вперед-вперед, чтобы упереться в стену крошечного магазинчика сувениров, выкрашенную в тот же цвет, что и пять лет назад. Травянисто-зеленый, вымытый дождями и выжженный солнцем — цвет постоянства как минимум для Ёнхо.  
Он проводит по шершавому дереву подушечками пальцев, задумчиво подцепляя ногтем указательного выбитую щепку, и не может избавиться от наваждения, что и не уезжал никуда. Что не было большого города, не было учебы в университете — не было никаких пяти лет вдали от. Только шум разбивающихся о каменный пляж неспокойных волн и оглушительный стрекот цикад, только:  
— Ёнхо, — совсем негромко, но как будто первым раскатом обещанного грома — вышибает весь воздух из легких, весь дым; недокуренная сигарета летит и разбивается искрами, и Ёнхо, кажется, разбивается тоже — зажмуривается и забывает сделать вдох.  
Наваждение шепчет, что если сейчас обернуться, перед ним окажется все тот же семнадцатилетний Тэиль, который кусал больно губы и блестел осколками слез в расползшихся по зрачкам трещинах, но все равно смотрел, как паром тяжело отталкивается от берега, нехотя словно и так бесконечно ненужно.  
Ёнхо понимает, конечно же, что все изменилось слишком сильно, и сам он — тоже. Что слезы высохли, а любые трещины поросли травой. От этого понимания открывать глаза только страшнее, но и совсем уж глупо выглядеть не хочется хотя бы в первую встречу.

За все эти годы.

Сложно сказать, чего Ёнхо на самом деле ждал, но от вида все такого же крошечного Тэиля, в волосах которого запутались алые всполохи лихорадящего солнца, хочется снова зажмуриться — теперь уже окончательно и надолго. Притвориться мертвым, как сурикаты, потому что запоздалой виной накрывает с головой и топит-топит-топит.  
Но вместо этого Ёнхо продолжает жадно разглядывать — растянутая черная футболка с широким воротом, из которого выглядывают вечно бледные ключицы — мазками мягкой кисти; короткие свободные шорты, босые ноги. Тэилю уже не семнадцать, но в нем так много прежнего — это больно.  
Ёнхо не знает, сколько прежнего осталось в нем самом и осталось ли вообще.  
Он делает шаг навстречу, затем еще один — и так до тех пор, пока не останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Последние лучи дохнут под тяжестью туч — темнее становится резко и на порядок.  
— Ты так и не подрос, — говорит Ёнхо с кривой неловкой улыбкой на губах.  
Тэиль в ответ не улыбается: смотрит серьезно, а потом делает шаг навстречу сам, запрокидывая голову, и поднимает руку, будто собирается ударить, обязательно больно-больно. Но ладонь повисает в воздухе, так и не сжавшись в кулак, а после все-таки касается ткани светлой футболки Ёнхо костяшками пальцев; едва ощутимо.  
Предгрозовое марево опадает первым порывом ветра, от которого волосы Тэиля взлетают мягкими прядями — пахнет абрикосовым шампунем и морем. Ёнхо наклоняется вперед так, чтобы чужой кулак с силой уперся ему в живот и делает глубокий вдох, бесстыдно утыкаясь в беспорядок на чужой голове носом.  
— Совсем не вырос, — бормочет, чувствуя, как Тэиль сминает ткань в пальцах, но не отодвигается. Мычит в ответ что-то неразборчивое, а потом сжимает чужую футболку и второй ладонью тоже, только уже на спине.  
Первые крупные капли падают Ёнхо на голову, плечи, и на груди, там, где спрятал лицо Тэиль, намокает тоже. Он чувствует — такой же вспышкой света, на которую небо отзывается далеким утробным рокотом.  
— Сейчас ливень начнется, — говорит, когда Тэиль вздрагивает из-за грома. — Пойдем?  
— Я хочу скинуть тебя с причала, — вместо ответа бормочет Мун, на секунду еще прижимается совсем близко, а потом все же отступает. Он гипнотизирует взглядом мятую футболку, и ресницы у него — вымоченные в обиде, за которую Ёнхо не представляет, как можно извиниться.  
Но, по крайней мере, он собирается попытаться, поэтому берет чужую ладонь в свою, словно им по семнадцать снова, и тянет от причала.

В темном доме густой пропитанный солнцем воздух расползается пятнами свежего и лужами, растекающимися под ногами насквозь вымокших Ёнхо и Тэиля. Гладкие лакированные доски отзываются на каждый шаг едва слышным не скрипом даже — звуком, которому название дать не получается. Ёнхо думает, что так может звучать приветствие после долгой разлуки, а еще думает, что мысли у него в голове — глупые. Потому что Тэиль шлепает в темноту, не оборачиваясь и не включая свет. Прямо по пути стягивает тяжелую от воды футболку, небрежно скидывает ее в угол и застывает с новым раскатом грома. Череда ярких вспышек высвечивает сведенные напряженно лопатки, и Ёнхо за секунды находит каждую из россыпи родинок, которые где-то глубже, чем просто в памяти, выжжены созвездиями чужого неба.  
Чемодан опускается на пол с глухим стуком — Ёнхо нужно перестать.  
Нестерпимо хочется курить, но этот дом пахнет солнцем, травами, медом и абрикосами — этому дому не нужна его горечь. Поэтому Ёнхо лишь нервно зачесывает мокрую челку назад пальцами и хрипло — после долгого молчания — спрашивает.  
— А где ба? — неуклюже и глупо. Осознает с последним звуком всю очевидность и неуместность и хочет совершенно по детски спрятаться от взгляда, с которым к нему Тэиль оборачивается.  
— В августе будет два года.  
Ливень оглушительно выстукивает по тонкой крыше террасы тяжелыми каплями, и за этим шумом Ёнхо прячет судорожный вдох. В нем же он оставляет никому давно ненужные соболезнования.  
Тэиль смотрит внимательно еще секунд пять, а потом снова отворачивается и шлепает направо за угол — на просторную кухню-столовую.  
Выключатель щелкает со звонким щелчком, и на доски коридора выливается почти оранжевый свет — крупными геометрическими пятнами. Ёнхо подходит к самой границе и вскользь думает: вот наступит — замерзшим ногам станет теплее?  
Не становится, очевидно.  
Зато внутри разливается что-то крепкое и терпкое, когда Ёнхо все же заходит на кухню и видит, как Тэиль, в одних мокрых шортах, сосредоточено копается в небольшом пожелтевшем холодильнике. Он гудит на этой кухне, кажется, побольше того, сколько Ёнхо вообще прожил, и это вызывает почти трепет — и немного жалость.  
Или же Ёнхо окончательно раскис, раз думает в таком ключе о простом холодильнике.  
Только лучше и правда — так, а не о пузатом, чуть заляпанном жиром чайнике на плите, не о двух разномастных шершавых кружках на тумбе. Не о Тэиле с бутылкой молока в руках и вопросительным взглядом. Ёнхо кивает: да, все еще с молоком. Тэиль хмыкает в ответ: все еще вкусовой извращенец.  
Кажется, что пять лет тишины захлебываются свалившейся с неба водой.  
Ёнхо усаживается на низкую для него табуретку с мягкой оранжевой подушкой на сидушке и неловко застывает, чувствуя как мокрая футболка неприятно липнет к коже, но так и не решаясь что-либо с этим сделать. Зато Тэилю, кажется, ни на что решаться и не нужно — он подходит близко и за ткань тянет.  
— Снимай, простынешь, — вот так просто. — Совсем дурной, я не могу.  
Я тоже не могу, — мысленно соглашается Ёнхо и послушно снимает футболку — чувствует себя голым-голым. Вывернутым наизнанку.  
Потому что Тэиль — теплые спокойные воды; чуть улыбается уголками губ и иногда — нет-нет — да довольно жмурит глаза со склеенными влагой ресницами. В них после ливня не осталось соли, ее не осталось и на футболке Ёнхо тоже, но зато в душе — излишком. У него там — шторм, ураганом рвет паруса на той жалкой лодочке, которая была оправданием вернуться.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, — словно мысли читая, устало вздыхает Тэиль. Снимает закипевший чайник, разливает кипяток по кружкам, добавляет в одну из них молоко — мутной белизной; громко ставит обе на стол и усаживается напротив.  
Горячие края жгутся в ладонях, но Ёнхо все равно делает большой глоток. Ему так отчаянно тепло, что хочется хныкать.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, — повторяет Тэиль. — Но сегодня важно только: ты вернулся или вернулся ко мне?  
Теплые глаза цвета переваренного апельсинового варенья все еще спокойны, и только неосознанно постукивающий по столу палец выдает нервозность. Ёнхо ничего из этого не заслужил: ни встречу, ни лужи охры на покрытых лаком досках, ни чая в белых молочных разводах. Не заслужил такого прямого и честного Тэиля, который в этой своей душной откровенности вовсе не беззащитен. Он просто не видит нужды защищаться — и кто здесь дурной, ну.  
Ёнхо хочется ответить вопросом, защищая себя, но чувствовать себя еще более жалким, кажется, просто не выйдет, и он, заразившись неправильным спокойствием, выдыхает:  
— К тебе, — глухо. — Неужели примешь?  
Не спросишь на сколько, на каких условиях, зачем? Ничего вообще не спросишь, с тихим скрежетом отодвигая табуретку и подходя снова вплотную и даже ближе.  
— Я же пришел встречать, — Тэиль отвечает простой очевидностью. Он касается чужой скулы кончиками пальцев и осторожно, будто не веря, ведет вниз, по линии челюсти; обрывает на подбородке.  
— Я все еще хочу скинуть тебя с причала, — срывается голосом до глухого шепота, и Ёнхо только сейчас понимает, что за липкой поволокой спокойствия у Тэиля в глазах все дрожит. И эта его уверенность — залитая светом кухня, за окнами которой надрывно воет в истерике ночь.  
— Я сам готов спрыгнуть, — совершенно искренне отвечает Ёнхо, а ладони укладывает на чужие бока: бледная кожа, холодная, покрывается тут же мурашками; мышцы на животе Тэиля рефлекторно поджимаются, но он даже не думает от прикосновения уходить. Вместо этого бездумно шепчет:  
— Тогда теряется весь смысл.  
Ёнхо думает, что смысл теряется только у этого диалога, и уже увереннее тянет Тэиля на себя, скользя ладонями вверх до ребер. Подается вперед, носом ласкаясь ключиц — мягко ведет губами по шее; и не дышит даже, кажется.  
С новым раскатом грома на кухне гаснет свет — так одуряюще вовремя.  
Ёнхо хочется сказать, что он скучал и еще много-много отчаянного, но он позволяет себе только найти губами чужие и смолчать в поцелуй. Смолчать медленно и глубоко, всей нерастраченной нежностью.  
Тэиль в поцелуй кусается возведенный в абсолют тоской. У него дыхание сбитое и взгляд поплывший — и он все так же вздрагивает вновь и вновь на каждую вспышку. Ёнхо его обнимает, тесно прижимая к себе, растирает замерзшую спину ладонями и думает, что им бы в душе отогреться и под одеяло залезть, под одно.  
Думает вслух, потому что Тэиль несколько раз кивает отрывисто, снова целует коротко, а потом встает и на шаг отходит. Смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц — горячо и остро. Такой невыносимо родной.  
Что у Ёнхо срывается дыхание.

Он открывает глаза на рассвете и несколько секунд просто моргает в густой сумрак, пытаясь осознать — где он и из-за чего прекратился сумбур сновидений. Ощущения липкие и тревожные, а когда раздается очередная череда глухих раскатов грома, Ёнхо просыпается окончательно. Правую руку колко сводит болезненной тяжестью: на ней едва слышно сопит Тэиль. Ресницами подрагивает, хмурится — кажется, гроза и в его сны забралась. Красивый. С растрепанными волосами запаха абрикосов и почти незаметными веснушками на бледной коже; только ими его солнце и целует.  
Зато поцелуи Ёнхо — ярче. На губах сочной пухлостью, по шее россыпью лиловых клякс.  
Ёнхо, аккуратно придерживая чужую голову, на край кровати садится, спуская ноги, и ведет плечами, разминая шею. Кожу над лопатками неприятно стягивает: там, вероятно, остались следы от ногтей — Тэиль та еще кошка; царапался.  
От этих мыслей на губы сама собой улыбка просится, тихая, нежная. Ёнхо оборачивается: Тэиль все так же сопит, обнимая теперь подушку и носом в нее тычась. Тонкий плед совсем сполз, полностью открывая грудь и живот, провал талии и острый росчерк тазовой кости. Весь мягкий-мягкий, ненастоящий словно.  
Ёнхо жмурится. Встает, стараясь быть как можно тише, подхватывает с пола джинсы. Ткань тяжелая, мокрая до сих пор, и такие натягивать — замучаешься. Поэтому он поднимает сбитую простынь и наматывает на бедра; какая разница.

На улице душно.  
Воздух тяжелый, влажный, густой. По крыше неостекленной трассы стучат редкие капли. Небо затянуто бледными тучами от края до края: их только вставшее солнце подсвечивает изнутри бледным теплым светом, окрашивая серый в молочную темную охру. Молнии сверкают где-то далеко-далеко, неясными вспышками, а запоздалые раскаты доносятся, словно сквозь толщу воды, и отзываются внутри дрожью.  
Ёнхо щелкает зажигалкой и затягивается. Хорошо. Ему так хорошо и спокойно, как не было, наверное, с тех самых пор, как он отсюда уехал. От Тэиля уехал.  
— Ты чего тут?  
От сонно щурящегося домашнего мальчика, который, с плечами в плед закутавшись, неловко босыми ногами переступает на пороге собственного дома. Внутри отчаянно все тянет, почти больно, и Ёнхо не думает, что сможет справиться с голосом, поэтому только ведет рукой с сигаретой, мол, просто покурить вышел.  
Тэиль кивает и подходит ближе. Руку из укрытия высвобождает, самыми кончиками пальцев обводя у Ёнхо на ключице укус, который сам же ночью и оставил. Яркий, больной.  
Заслуженный.  
А потом сигарету из чужих пальцев вытаскивает и затягивается, глубоко и совсем привычно.  
— Ты куришь, — констатирует Ёнхо больше, чем спрашивает, и получает в ответ только небрежное пожатие плеч. — Давно?  
— Года три? — Тэиль снова дергает плечом, а потом стаскивает плед, закручивая его под грудью неаккуратным узлом. — Или около того.  
Он все еще вздрагивает едва заметно на каждый громкий раскат грома, и Ёнхо неосознанно ладонью за узел на себя Тэиля тянет, вынуждая последнее никотиновое облако выдохнуть прямо себе в основание шеи. Следом за дымом кожи касаются губы — мягко, долго. Ведут вверх, до линии челюсти.  
У Тэиля дыхание горячее-горячее, рваное. Он коротко лижется, а после утыкается лбом Ёнхо в скулу. Роняет:  
— Боже, я так скучал, оказывается, — хриплым шепотом.  
А Ёнхо скучал тоже — скучал до дрожащих пальцев, которыми он сейчас плед развязывает, позволяя ткани опасть на теплые влажные доски, а себе — Тэиля окончательно притянуть. Податливого, мягкого, голого — во всех смыслах.  
— Ты раздел меня в пять утра прямо на веранде, ха? — он мягко смеётся Ёнхо в щеку, а потом снова поцелуем мажет — в уголок губ.  
— Ты против?  
— Смотря, что ты сделаешь дальше, — неожиданно серьезно, и Ёнхо теряется — отстраняется, соскальзывая ладонями по чужим бокам, собираясь отступить. Но Тэиль хмурится тут же, руки обратно возвращает и губу нижнюю закусывает.  
— Эй, — вперед подается, бедрами толкаясь. — Наоборот.  
Так естественно, соблазнительно, но не пошло — боже. Ёнхо ведет, жутко ведет, когда он ладонями гладит Тэилю по пояснице и ниже. Тот за поцелуем тянется, сразу языком в чужой рот залезая, и одобрительно мычит — млеет буквально. Стонет протяжно, стоит Ёнхо половинки его задницы руками сжать и совершенно бесстыдно в стороны развести, подушечкой среднего пальца ощутимо надавливая на кольцо мышц. Тэиль после ночи все еще растянутый, сам подставляется, насаживаясь, и совершенно бездумно бормочет Ёнхо в губы:  
— Именно.  
А потом за чужие плечи цепляется, вынуждая себя под бедра подхватить, и обвивает ногами бедра Ёнхо. Крошечный совсем, его на весу удерживать — хоть целую вечность, но Ёнхо разворачивается и прижимает Тэиля к стене. Целует глубоко, неловко с бедер простыню стягивая, и рвано толкается пахом, проезжаясь возбужденным членом по чужому и срываясь вдохом на всхлип.  
Вспышки молний становятся ярче, а раскаты — громче и ближе. Тяжелые капли разошедшегося дождя с силой барабанят по крыше, и, когда Ёнхо одним плавным толчком входит на всю длину, Тэиль весь сжимается от очередного грохота. Оглушительного — будто небо по швам рвется прямо над ними.  
— Тише, — Ёнхо успокаивает поцелуями — по скулам, зажмуренным векам, в кончик носа; в губы: — Большой мальчик, а грозы до сих пор боишься.  
Тэиль тут же из-под ресниц угрожающе глазами блестит и дергает, насколько ему позволяет положение, бедрами. Шипит:  
— Большой мальчик здесь только в моей заднице, шевелись.  
И Ёнхо честно не может сдержать широкой усмешки, принципиально не срываясь в быстрый темп так сразу.  
— Прямо большой-большой? — мурлычет, выходя почти полностью и тут же медленно толкаясь обратно.  
Но Тэилю уже хорошо: он голову откидывает назад, упираясь затылком в стену, и рвано мелко выдыхает, цепляясь за плечи Ёнхо побелевшими от напряжения пальцами.  
— Не больше, чем в старшей школе, — все-таки проговаривает, длиннее нужного выстанывая гласные. — Но что есть-  
Он обрывается, стоит Ёнхо ускориться — ускориться необоснованно раздраженно. Только от одной мысли, что был еще кто-то, хочется натурально рычать. А вот права на это — нет.  
Все права на собственность Ёнхо сам же и проебал, но.  
— У тебя был кто-то? — он все равно спрашивает, замирая.  
Тэиль глаза приоткрывает, расфокусированно смотря из-под ресниц и, кажется, не сразу понимая вопрос. А потом облизывается и растягивает губы в ухмылке.  
— А сам как думаешь?  
Сам Ёнхо думает, что у дома Тэиля должна стоять очередь, потому что он, сука, невероятный до бессилия. И, кажется, от этих мыслей его лицо становится совсем мрачным. Тэиль затылок от стены отрывает, на руках подтягиваясь так, чтобы Ёнхо на ухо шепнуть:  
— Никого после тебя не было, веришь? — и снова насаживается рвано.  
Ёнхо верит. Губы Тэиля своими находит, и, наконец, перестает болтать.  
Потому что вместо после, в голове яркой вспышкой проносится очевидное — кроме.

— Ты не хочешь спросить, был ли кто-то у меня?  
Время перешагнуло третий час после полудня: занавески мягко развеваются на распахнутых настежь окнах кухни. За окном рваные облака клочьями просвечивают бледно голубое небо, а вся вылитая лужами вода застыла в воздухе густым душащим паром. В доме тоже дышать получается с трудом, а лето выступает на коже липкой испариной, но сквозняки немного спасают.  
Тэиль нарезает клубнику, чтобы намешать ее с водой и льдом. У него пальцы в соке выпачканы, и Ёнхо не выдерживает — встает со своей табуретки, подходит вплотную, настойчиво нож из чужих рук откладывает. Языком плашмя проходится по ладони Тэиля, несколько раз откровенно толкаясь в чувствительное между средним и указательным пальцами, а потом их же целиком всасывает, не отводя взгляда.  
— Не уверен, — у Тэиля голос предательски срывается, и он вынужденно откашливается. — Не уверен, что хочу знать.  
Все еще незаслуженно честный.  
Ёнхо выпускает его пальцы с влажным звуком, но улыбается, на контрасте, почти беспомощно.  
— Трое. Я целовал троих людей, но, — он снова ладонь Тэиля к лицу тянет, оставляя поцелуй в самом ее центре. — Но только целовал.  
— Неужели из-за меня? — Тэиль сглатывает судорожно и руку все-таки отнимает — чтобы провести ею от ключиц Ёнхо до пупка. Так глупо: он просто не может не касаться. Сводяще с ума.  
— Просто они не ты, — Ёнхо не касаться не может тоже: едва заметно, но все же прогибается под ласку. — Не знаю, в каком смысле. Просто было глупо целовать не тебя.  
Взгляд Тэиля меняется: почти неуловимо, но Ёнхо замечает — беспомощность проскальзывает тусклым блеском. Он руку убирает, отступая на шаг, облокачивается на кухонную тумбу и ладонями с силой край сжимает по бокам; жмурится.  
— Знаешь, я тебя не ждал, — произносит тихо.  
Ёнхо тоже рядом приваливается, касаясь мизинца Тэиля своим.  
— А я не думал, что вернусь.  
У Тэиля пальцы горячие: он по одному перебирает ими, накрывая чужую ладонь.  
— Я не ждал, но почему-то не смог уехать после смерти ба.  
У него страшно сутулятся плечи, и от этого вид становится совсем беззащитным, почти жалким. Ёнхо кроет виной — иррациональной, но огромной, как все то, что он к Тэилю чувствовал и чувствует до сих пор.  
— Я не жалею, что уехал отсюда тогда, — но он все равно отвечает правдой, не может не.  
— Знаю.  
— Но я жалею, что уехал так, — обрывая все связи и думая, что легче будет им обоим.  
Тэиль сильнее ладонь сжимает и кусает губы, хмурится серьезно. У него все вопросы на лице крупным шрифтом прописаны, честный мальчик. И Ёнхо от этого теряет уверенность. Говорит:  
— Я думал, что если встречу, то сделаю все, чтобы забрать тебя с собой в город.  
Он все еще к Тэилю не поворачивается, зацепившись взглядом за оставленную на столе ложку, а ощущениями — за чужую ладонь на своей. Ему страшно, душно — и бесконечно плевать на все вообще, потому что  
— Теперь мне, честно говоря, все равно: если ты позволишь, я выберу тебя и все, что выберешь ты.  
Тэиль молчит долго, наверняка все еще хмурится: Ёнхо так и не решается к нему повернуться. Он впитывает в себя запахи дерева, клубники, абрикосового шампуня и чужой кожи, думает, что это — куда больше, чем прошедшие пять лет вместе взятые.  
Это — просто больше, чем вообще все.  
А потом чувствует, как Тэиль чуть сдвигается, прижимаясь к нему боком, и бодается мягко в плечо. Шепчет:  
— Давай выберем вместе.

Говорят, что амбициозные дети очень быстро вырастают из своих городов. С Ёнхо это случилось в бездумные семнадцать, и он не жалеет. Не жалеет даже о том, что Тэилю тогда вырасти не позволили обстоятельства.  
Ёнхо думает, что жалеть бесполезно, поэтому поворачивает, наконец, голову, неловко касаясь губами чужого виска.  
— Давай.

**Author's Note:**

> 180702


End file.
